Attempts at Adulthood
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie and Reno attempt to cook some dinner...One-Shot...Please R&R! Pretty Please!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my seventeenth fanfic...it's another RenoxYuffie...I'm becoming addicted to this pairing the more fics I write for them! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! And so would requests :D Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

Beads of sweat trickled down the ninjas forehead as she brushed strands of hair away from her face. She never imagined cooking would be so tiring. Yuffie darted around the kitchen, pouring different liquids, stirring various pots and trying to make sure nothing caught on fire.

_I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this...I mean, I love looking after the kids...but this cooking thing really isn't my forte...plus what if I end up poisoning them...Tifa will be pissed... _

The young ninja had somehow ended up agreeing to look after Marlene and Denzel for the week whilst Tifa and Cloud were on their honeymoon. She didn't mind the part which involved playing and entertaining them, but she was certain she'd never like the cleaning and cooking part.

"Ouch!" The young girl yelped as she accidentally brushed her hand against one of the hotplates. "Gawd that hurts!" Yuffie ran over to the sink and turned the cold tap on full blast, and while this did work to cool her hand, the full force of the water bouncing off her skin, resulted in Yuffie's entire top half getting drenched.

She looked down at her now, basically see through, t-shirt and sighed. "Well done Yuffie..." She was about to go and find a change of clothes, when she heard a familiar knock come from the front door. She hesitated for a few moments, trying to decide between turning down the cooker, changing her top and getting the door. Another persistent knock made her choose the latter.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend, Reno. He put out his cigarette as soon she she opened the door and gave her soft kiss on the cheek, before stepping forward into the living room.

Yuffie was pleased to see him, but was still confused by his sudden appearance, ''What are you doing here? I thought you had work...?''

The red head seemed to be paying no attention to the ninja, he was rather preoccupied with staring at her wet, very see-through top.

''Hey perv, I'm up here!'' Yuffie said poking him hard in the shoulder.

The Turk snapped out of his daydream like state and smiled widely at his girlfriend, ''Yo sweetie, well turns out I have a day off so, I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing...''

''Terribly, that's how!...I burnt my hand!'' She shoved her said body part in his face, showing the now quite red mark.

''Yo, don't worry, I'll work my Reno magic on it...'' He attempted to give it a small kiss, but before his lips could touch her skin, she made a weird sort of shriek and ran out of the room into the kitchen, were a sizzling sound could be heard.

One of the pans had inevitably boiled over and now reddy-brown liquid spilled onto the floor.

She turned to Reno in desperation, ''I don't suppose you're any good at cooking?''

''Sweetheart, you're looking at a master chef!''

She looked at him somewhat unconvinced, ''Hmm...All right, well you can help me cook the kids dinner then!''

Reno lifted one of the pan lids, and took a sniff. His nose wrinkled in slight disgust, ''Sweetie...I think we ought to start from scratch...''

* * *

The kitchen was soon clear of Yuffie's past attempts at dinner, and was now filled with various bowls and ingredients Reno had gotten from the cupboards. It wasn't long before he had her preparing vegetables, while he was busy mixing something in a bowl.

While Yuffie was grateful for the help she wasn't so happy about the way the tasks had been divided,_ Why do I get stuck doing the hard work, while he gets the easy stuff...some master chef he is...all he has to do is stir...while I have to everything else..._

''Hurry up with those Yuffie, you're taking ages...''

The young girl slammed the knife down on the chopping board _That's it..._''If I'm going to slow, why don't you do it?''

''Because, I've got to keep stirring this.''

She eyed him the bowl with curiosity, ''Let me have a go...''

''I don't think so...'' The red head seemed scared to hand it over to the angry ninja.

She gave an outraged cry, ''Give it to me!''

''No.''

''Yes!''

As the ninja advanced towards him, he waved the spoon at her menacingly, not realising just how much mixture was on it. It wasn't long before he found out, as the ninja stopped dead in her tracks.

Yuffie crossed her eyes, to see a big blob of mixture on the tip of her nose. She turned her eyes back towards Reno, ''Look what you did! I look ridiculous!''

''I think you look tasty...'' He leaned in to her and licked off the mixture and then moved his lips to hers. Yuffie took her chance, reaching out her right hand, she plunged her hand into the bowl, and gathered a handful of the mixture and within moments she'd put the lot in Reno's spiky hair.

A look of horror spread across his face, ''My hair...my beautiful hair...Ok that's it!'' The Turk turned around, and grabbed the flour bowl, and soon emptied it over his girlfriend. The white substance stuck to Yuffie's still damp top, infuriating her further. As she picked up the box of eggs on the side, a rather evil looking grin spread across the ninjas face, ''...You are so dead!''

* * *

''Come on Denzel! We'll be late for dinner!'' The little girl skipped back to her friend and grabbed his hand.

The young boy looked at her with fear in his eyes, ''But...Yuffie's cooking...''

''So, I'm sure it'll be fine!'' Marlene gave him a less than encouraging smile before she began to drag him along beside her.

When the two children entered the hallway, they were met with a rather strange noise coming from the kitchen.

''I wonder what's going on?'' Marlene looked at her friend, as if expecting an explanation.

The young boy just shrugged his shoulders at her and proceeded to make his way towards the source of the noise, with the little girl following behind. When they arrived at the kitchen they were met with an incredible sight.

Every wall was covered in one food or another, there were egg shells in the strangest places, and a blanket of flour seemed to coat every surface. And there in the middle of the room lay the two alleged 'adults'.

Reno was lying flat on the floor, his hair moulded flat on his head, covered in a thick yellow substance, while Yuffie was straddling him, her skin coated in a white, slightly sticky powder. The ninja was about to smash an egg into the Turks face, when they both caught slight of the two kids standing in the doorway.

''Yo...little people...'' Reno lifted himself up with his elbows and gave the two a small wave.

''...Oh hey guys! Didn't see you there...we were just...you know...cooking...'' Yuffie's voice disappeared as a wide grin spread across her face.

Marlene and Denzel just looked at the pair on the kitchen floor in disbelief, before sighing and turning to face one another.

''I'll go get the towels...''

''I'll go order the pizza...'' Marlene added as she headed towards the phone.

Once the two kids had left, Yuffie and Reno collapsed in a fit of giggles on the now food covered floor.

The ninja turned to her boyfriend, ''And we're meant to be looking after them...''


End file.
